


Movie Night

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Just Team TARDIS being a Fam, Yaz and the Doc being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Fam needs a break from running for their lives, and on their way back to their bedrooms, Yaz and Ryan develop a plan to get the Doctor to rest for a little while.
Relationships: Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor who and this is completely unbeta'd. I know I said I was gonna take a break, but this slapped me upside the head and I wanted to get it out.

"Can we take a break, Doctor?" Ryan wasn't trying to sound whiny, he really wasn't, but his legs were sore and he was sure that his heart didn't need to be trying to jump out of his chest every moment of every day. But it always seemed to happen around the Doctor when they had their adventures, no matter how peaceful she assured them it would be. 

"Of course," the Doctor said, throwing one of the levers with a little less enthusiasm than before. "Sorry, tend t forget that you humans aren't quite so always ready to go as I am. I'll let the TARDIS drift in the vortex, you can catch up on your sleep and such." She paused, frowning. "Unless you want to go home? I can get you back few hours we left. Probably. Depends on how the TARDIS feels about it." 

"We'll be good here," Graham said, and Ryan nodded in agreement. Staying in the TARDIS hadn't become a habit, not really, rather a necessity. The Doctor sometimes let them have breaks like these, where three of them went off into the TARDIS and slept to regain some much needed energy before the next adventure. It didn't happen too often, and Ryan, at least, found his stamina 

"You sure you'll be alright staying still for a while?" Yaz asked. "You can't ever sit still, even when you're locked up somewhere."

"I'll work on the TARDIS. She could always do with some fixing, one thing or another. Maybe I'll take another crack at her chameleon circuit." The Doctor's eyes sparkled, like it was a joke that none of them knew the punchline to. Ryan was fine with that for the moment. Exhaustion tugged at him, trying to lure him into its embrace and he was really feeling the temptation. "I'll be fine. Go get your sleep, there's a whole universe out there for us to explore and you can't waste all your life sleeping." She grimaced them, as if the very thought of it. Ryan recalled stumbling across her a few weeks (weeks? he wasn't sure) prior with her nightmare. 

"Take care of yourself, too," Ryan said. "Don't work too hard or the TARDIS might get mad at you." He chuckled when she pressed a hand to her chest, gasping in mock offence.

"I can't believe you would even think such a thing. The TARDIS loves me and would never think about being angry." There was a hum in the room around them, the Doctor looking at the console with what looked to be proper offense. Graham shook his head fondly while Ryan and Yaz shared a chuckle, watching the Doctor stamp her foot with a glare at the console.

"She really is a child, isn't she?" Graham murmured so the Doctor couldn't hear. Ryan and Yaz readily agreed, both moving out of the console room the moment the Doctor turned her gaze back to them.

"You think she actually talks to TARDIS?" Yaz asked as they wandered towards their bedrooms. The TARDIS seemed to be able to move their rooms around at will and it often took a little while to locate them. "Because she acts like she does."

"I dunno," Ryan said. "Wish she'd take a break with us. I've only ever seen her sleeping once and that didn't end to well." Yaz hummed in agreement. Ryan had told her about what happened, needing to vent but not looking for the advice that Graham surely would have given him. 

"Maybe we can persuade her to do something with us here on the TARDIS that doesn't involved running for our lives from tentacle aliens," Yaz suggested and Ryan laughed openly at that.

"She seemed dead set on working on whatever it was she was talking about. I don't think we could get her away from the console if we tried." 

Then Yaz grinned, a devious expression that seemed out of place on her face. Ryan knew that face, he'd seen it often when they were kids. Yaz obviously had a plan of some sort and Ryan wondered if he should get involved in it. 

"Go get Graham and then meet me in the entertainment room. I have an idea."

And then she was rushing off, leaving him by himself in the corridor. Sometimes he wondered if she was picking up too much from the Doctor, feeding into the manic energy. The moment he had the thoughts, however, he shook them off and went to go find Graham. 

About ten minutes later, both he and his grandad were situated on a couch in the entertainment room. Yaz came barrelling in a moment later, pulling the Doctor by the sleeve of her jacket which was quickly abandoned on the floor when the Doctor spotted the two on the couch. 

"Hiya guys," the Doctor said. "Is this an intervention or something?"

"Movie night," Yaz said. "We all need a break, even you Doctor. So we're gonna watch a movie." She looked excited and Ryan didn't want to squash the enthusiasm so he mumbled his agreement, settling against the couch. The Doctor got to choose the movie and the moment she plopped it in the player, the Disney logo flashed against the screen. She spent the whole time rambling about the fate of Disney, something Ryan blocked out from genuine lack of interest, though he let the soothing sound of the Doctor's excited voice wash over him. Then Graham hushed the excitable alien and she fell silent.

They settled in, the Doctor retrieving a blanket large enough to cover everyone on the couch and a little more. Ryan didn't pay much attention to the movie, gaze wandering around the room until he settled on staring at a the ceiling where the lights from the movie danced. It was nice, this, though he was reluctant to admit it. Curled up on a couch, under a blanket with some of the best people in the universe (and easily the strangest person in all of space and time) was comforting and Ryan knew that he'd never felt any safe. He found himself dozing off a few times, startling awake at any loud sound coming from the screen though soon dropping off again.

Towards the end of the movie, he looked to the others, seeing Graham already asleep, head lolling back. He'd be complaining about his neck aching in the morning. The Doctor looked drowsy and was cuddled up to Yaz much closer than was necessary, but Yaz didn't seem to mind, her head settled on the Doctor's shoulder as she blinked slowly, eyes fixed firmly on the screen. He smiled to himself and shook his head, just barely catching just the tail end of the movie. The lights in the room remained low after the credits rolled, the gentle hum of the TARDIS soothing, and Ryan remained awake long enough to see the Doctor and Yaz nod off before he too followed in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It always makes my day! And if you want me to fill any prompts, you can leave any of those too!


End file.
